boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Achievements
General Information * Achievements are special objectives that you can complete for sums of Diamonds. These tasks can vary from upgrading certain Buildings, destroying bases, diving with the Submarine, salvaging Statues, and accumulating Resources. * You can see your progress on them and claim any Diamond rewards that you have earned by pressing the button with three stars on it (pictured right) in the top left of the screen while viewing your base. * Each Achievement has three stages. The stage after an achievement is a harder version of the previous stage. ** The first stage is represented by one star; the second stage is represented by two stars, and the third is represented by three stars. *Total Diamonds Available from Achievements: 3,240 Achievements 'Chain of Command' #Upgrade Headquarters to level 3- Reward: 10 #Upgrade Headquarters to level 10- Reward: 20 #Upgrade Headquarters to level 20- Reward: 30 'War Chest' #Upgrade a Gold Storage to level 2- Reward: 10 #Upgrade a Gold Storage to level 5- Reward: 20 #Upgrade a Gold Storage to level 10- Reward: 30 'Harness Nature' #Remove 5 trees and rocks- Reward: 10 #Remove 50 trees and rocks- Reward: 20 #Remove 100 trees and rocks- Reward: 30 'Conqueror' #Destroy 5 enemy player bases- Reward: 10 #Destroy 100 enemy player bases- Reward: 20 #Destroy 1000 enemy player bases- Reward: 30 'Strategist' #Successfully defend your Headquarters against 5 attacks- Reward: 10 #Successfully defend your Headquarters against 80 attacks- Reward: 20 #Successfully defend your Headquarters against 800 attacks- Reward: 30 'Payback' #Beat 1 Blackguard Boss Base - Reward: 25 #Beat 5 Blackguard Boss Bases - Reward: 50 #Beat 10 Blackguard Boss Bases - Reward: 100 'War Hero' #Gain 50 Victory Points- Reward: 25 #Gain 200 Victory Points- Reward: 300 #Gain 600 Victory Points- Reward: 1000 'War Production' #Control 3 Resource Bases- Reward: 20 #Control 10 Resource Bases- Reward: 30 #Control 35 Resource Bases- Reward: 40 'Spoils of War' #Seize 20,000 Gold- Reward: 10 #Seize 1,000,000 Gold- Reward: 20 #Seize 40,000,000 Gold- Reward: 30 'Timber Takeover' #Seize 20,000 Wood- Reward: 10 #Seize 1,000,000 Wood- Reward: 20 #Seize 40,000,000 Wood- Reward: 30 'Quarry Raid' #Seize 20,000 Stone- Reward: 10 #Seize 1,000,000 Stone- Reward: 20 #Seize 40,000,000 Stone- Reward: 30 'Iron Will' #Seize 20,000 Iron- Reward: 10 #Seize 1,000,000 Iron- Reward: 20 #Seize 40,000,000 Iron- Reward: 30 'Steamroller' #Destroy a level 10 or tougher enemy without losing any troops- Reward: 20 #Destroy a level 25 or tougher enemy without losing any troops- Reward: 30 #Destroy a level 50 or tougher enemy without losing any troops- Reward: 40 'Bagging Dr. T' #Destroy Dr. T stages 5 times- Reward: 30 #Destroy Dr. T stages 100 times- Reward: 80 #Destroy Dr. T stages 1000 times- Reward: 200 'Submariner' #Dive for treasure 5 times- Reward: 10 #Dive for treasure 50 times- Reward: 20 #Dive for treasure 500 times- Reward: 30 'Co-operator' #Gain 100 task force points from a single operation- Reward: 10 #Gain 400 task force points from a single operation- Reward: 20 #Gain 800 task force points from a single operation- Reward: 30 'Hammer Down' #Victoriously defend against 2,000 Lt. Hammerman troops- Reward: 25 #Victoriously defend against 16,000 Lt. Hammerman troops- Reward: 50 #Victoriously defend against 40,000 Lt. Hammerman troops- Reward: 100 'Gear Up' #Win 150 points from Colonel Gearheart- Reward: 25 #Win 900 points from Colonel Gearheart- Reward: 50 #Win 2,100 points from Colonel Gearheart- Reward: 100 'Explorer' #Explore 25 map regions- Reward: 10 #Explore 75 map regions- Reward: 20 #Explore 149 map regions- Reward: 30 'Outfitter' #Do 30 Armory upgrades- Reward: 10 #Do 110 Armory upgrades- Reward: 20 #Do 235 Armory upgrades- Reward: 30 'Perfectionist' #Salvage 30 Statues- Reward: 10 #Salvage 300 Statues- Reward: 20 #Salvage 3,000 Statues- Reward: 30 'Tinkerer' #Use 24 parts in the Weapon Lab- Reward: 10 #Use 360 parts in the Weapon Lab- Reward: 20 #Use 960 parts in the Weapon Lab- Reward: 30 de:Erfolge Category:Miscellaneous